As is known, electrical distribution cabinets are constituted by a frame formed by vertical and horizontal members and by panels that form side walls, the rear wall, the top and the bottom of the cabinet.
Electrical distribution cabinets can have a door or not, and if a door is provided, hinges must be arranged at the vertical frame members so as to allow to fix said door.
In both cases, in electrical distribution cabinets with and without a door, the frame members must be finished so as to be able to offer a pleasant aesthetic effect to the cabinet.
Essentially, it is necessary to add to each frame member external finishing elements, with difficulties in engagement with said frame member.